


[授權翻譯]Fridays Are My Favorite

by HD2_0



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Steve, Clumsy Clint, Fluff, Holidays, Love at First Sight, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barmes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HD2_0/pseuds/HD2_0





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fridays Are My Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585176) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



 

Steve超愛在Lucky工作。

 

原因一，這是個世界上最舒服、最小的咖啡廳，有溫暖又安全的氣氛。原因二，店主是世界上人最好，卻也剛好是最笨手笨腳的人。Clint Barton，總的來說，是史上最笨拙的店主。他之所以能當咖啡廳的老闆，全是因為從某個掛了的遠房親戚那繼承來的。

 

Steve才剛投履歷就立刻被錄取了，基本上他就是負責站收銀台而已。Clint經營他的咖啡廳的方式比較不同，顧客會先跟這個人點單，然後再跟另一個人取餐，最後到Steve這邊付錢。這間咖啡廳就是如此迷你，只需要三枚人力。

 

這間店對Steve而言有第二個優點—還是第三個？—總之，他最好的朋友Nat也在這邊工作。她負責幫客人點單，然後把單子傳給Clint，他會親自幫顧客料理。Steve知道她在這工作的唯一理由是想陪著他，她的保護欲就是這麼強。即使他知道她討厭這裡，尤其特別討厭Clint Barton。

 

「Steve，給我聽好了，在這工作的時候別跟我吵嘴。跟那蠢蛋一起工作已經花掉我所有的自制力了，」某天開門營業前她這麼說道。

 

他們當時正目睹一齣Clint試著安裝新燈泡，結果從梯子上摔下來的慘劇。「嗷！」

 

Nat翻了個白眼，偷偷對Steve說，「我們可以立馬辭職然後走人，他根本不會發現。」

 

Steve著竊笑搖頭，一邊清理著收銀台。「妳是可以辭職啦，但我要留下。」

 

她氣鼓鼓的跺腳走開了。

 

「誰來幫點小忙啊！」Clint的呼救聲從遠方傳來。

 

@@@

Steve盡最大的努力不要太過在意自己的身高。當他剛開始工作時，Clint弄了個箱子給他踩，讓他視覺上看起來高些，Steve知道Clint沒有惡意，但不管怎樣，這件事還是讓他漲紅了臉並斷然拒絕。Nat取走了箱子然後用它狠擊了Clint的胸口，讓他整個禮拜呼吸都不太順暢。

 

@@@

星期五到了，而且這是Steve最愛的一天，誰會討厭一週的最後一個工作天？

 

他邊整理著收銀機，邊抬起頭面對下一個顧客。站在他眼前的，是一位前無古人後無來者的帥哥。灰藍色的眼眸，有型的茂密深棕色頭髮，顴骨鋒利，還穿著一件皮衣。

 

皮衣耶！

 

加上最美麗最動人的笑容。

 

Steve呼吸一窒，咳嗽了起來，還咳個不停。

 

「你還好嗎？」帥哥問，看起來頗為關心。

 

Steve瞄向口袋中的呼吸器，臉色因為尷尬而青一陣白一陣。他快速的拿出呼吸器吹了三口，頭腦清醒多了，但仍免除不了尷尬的感覺。所以他只好朝對方點點頭，擠出一句他本來就該講的話。

 

他聲音沙啞，「一塊半。」

 

帥哥拿出錢包的時候看起來一臉扭曲，Steve這才發現他的錢包本是塞在他身著的緊身牛仔褲的後口袋裡，一條非常非常緊的牛仔褲。

 

「聽說這邊的咖啡很棒。」

 

Steve清了清喉嚨，收錢的時候小心的避開了對方的指尖。「是最棒的。」

 

那個男人看起來有些猶豫，似乎想說些什麼。但接著他拿起了杯子點了點頭離開。「希望你感覺好些。」

 

Steve緊張地笑了笑，他本不是擅長交際的人，因此感到有點退縮。「謝謝。」

 

當對方一離開，Nat就咻的出現在他身邊，慢吞吞地開口，「收收你掉到地上的下巴吧，Rogers。」

 

Steve聞言雙頰一紅，闔上收銀機，「閉嘴啦！」

 

@@@

Steve週末的時候不用上班，但隔天他還是過去幫忙。他跟Clint說他就想每天上班，略過不提的是他偷偷希望那個帥哥還會出現。

 

但他沒有。

 

@@@

Steve還是心懷希望。當他望向門口，或聽到代表有人進來的門鈴響起時，他的心都會撲通亂跳。當下一週結束時，他感到失落，但隨即安慰自己他至少記得帥哥的樣子，可以畫在素描本上。他在收銀台下放了一本素描本，這樣時不時就可以塗個兩筆，幫助他渡過漫長的時光。

 

@@@ 

Steve正忙著撿起掉到地上的零錢，沒注意到下一個前來結賬的顧客。現在是星期五早上，而且是正忙碌的時候。當Steve直起身來，看到 _他_ 的時候整個人都靜止了。

 

「嗨，」帥哥帶著令人暈眩的笑容開口。

 

Steve結結巴巴的清了清喉嚨，瞥了眼對方的點單。「嗨。」他試著讓自己的心跳緩下來。

 

眼前的男人開口，「你感覺好些了？」

 

Steve困惑的看著他，現在換對方結巴了。「呃…嗯…你知道的，就是上次…」

 

「噢！」Steve紅了臉，把一直垂在額頭前的頭髮撥開。「嗯，我好了，謝啦。」

 

「那就好。」帥哥看了看自己的手隨即抬起了頭。「很高興聽到這個消息。」

 

「一塊半。」Steve快速地說，為了不懂怎麼延續對話而暗自咒罵自己。他望著對方遞出錢，並告訴他不用找錢。Steve把零錢放進小費罐裡，目送對方離開。

 

「祝你有美好的一天，」離開前他說。

 

「你也是。」

 

Steve盯著他的背影直到他走出了門，為了他離開的景象心都揪了一下。他根本連對方的名字都不知道！

 

「你可以約他出去啊，知道吧？」Nat悄聲說。

 

Steve為了這個滑稽的想法忍俊不住。「是啊是啊，因為像他那樣的人會想跟我這樣的傢伙約會。」

 

Nat生氣的盯著他，「你有什麼不好！」

 

Steve下意識的調整了一下圍在細瘦的腰上的圍裙。「是啊，好吧。」

 

Nat瞪著他，所以他後退了一步，帶著點驚恐。「幹麼？」

 

她豎起一根手指，笑得讓人心理發寒。「你知道如果一個帥哥出現三次代表什麼嗎？」

 

Steve揚起眉毛，「連這也有寓意？」

 

「沒錯，Steve Rogers，如果那傢伙出現第三次，那就是個預兆。」

 

他嗤的笑了一聲，隨即被不知道打哪出現在他們兩人中間的Clint嚇了一跳。「預兆了什麼呀？」

 

Nat瞪著Clint，「預兆說你長得醜！」

 

她咻的離開了，Clint一臉困惑的盯著Steve。Steve聳聳肩回以笑容，也許這才真的代表了什麼徵兆…

 

@@@

Steve發現了帥哥出現的時機，他通常只會在星期五早上光臨。所以Steve每週四晚上都要心理建設一番。但每個星期五早上，他還是無法跟對方開啓一個簡單的對話。他的詞彙僅限於「嗨，」、「謝謝，」以及「你也是。」這樣的狀況持續了差不多一個月。

 

十二月的第一週，他暗自決定要往前一步。他要鼓起勇氣說點什麼，例如看在上帝的份上問一下對方的名字吧！

 

@@@

於是，那傢伙出現了，而Steve看到他身邊伴著另一個帥哥的時候倒抽了一口氣。他們一邊笑一邊在戳著對方。

 

 _我跟他單獨說話的機會掰掰了，_ 他這麼想著。現在，另外一個傢伙的存在給他帶來了壓力。

「放鬆點，那可能只是個朋友，」Nat經過他旁邊的時候悄聲說，接著就過去處理沒完沒了的點單，然後遞給Clint。

 

Steve假裝沒聽到她的話，忙著在臉上掛起一個假笑應付顧客。當對方站到收銀台前時，他故意不去看那個帥哥；他朋友巨大的身影籠罩住他。

 

「三元。」

 

Steve抬起頭等待著。他覺得難過，尤其是看到帥哥的朋友悄聲著附在他耳邊輕聲的說了什麼，讓帥哥臉紅了起來。Steve用力的打開了收銀機，低下頭試著不要嘲笑自己的悲慘命運。

 

「所以，你叫啥名字啊朋友？」

 

Steve抬起頭看到帥哥的朋友正對著他說，同時帥哥喃喃自語道，「天啊，」一邊按著自己的眉心。

 

「Steve。」他試著讓自己看起來高點，他覺得自己被奚落了。

 

「我叫Sam，」對方伸出手來，Steve迷惑了幾秒後回握了對方。從來沒有人想過要跟他握手寒暄。所有的顧客都是機械式的付錢然後離開。

 

對方朝Steve笑了笑，指著帥哥說，「這是Bucky。」

 

Steve的心跳加快。終於，這張臉可以對上個名字了。

 

Bucky看起來很害羞的揮了揮手。「你好啊，Steve。」

 

Steve感到一股熱意，暗暗祈禱自己不要像顆番茄一樣發紅。「嗨。」

 

「新年快到囉，是吧Bucky？」Sam開口說，一邊用手頂了頂Bucky。

 

Bucky翻了個白眼，「我知道，Wilson，我有看日曆的習慣。」

 

「對新年假期有什麼計劃嗎，Steve？」Sam一邊啜飲著咖啡一邊問。

 

Bucky又開始喃喃自語，「救命啊，」隨即跟Steve說，看起來很是尷尬，「無需理會他的打探。」

 

Steve試著想說點什麼，但Bucky站在那邊，一如既往的帥，讓他開不了口。他感覺自己的喉嚨緊縮。但當他終於讓大腦組織出一個回應的時候，Steve注意到Bucky倉惶的抽出錢包，一副巴不得立刻離開的樣子。他的心一沉，將找好零錢遞給他們，Bucky則把零錢放進了罐子裡。

 

「祝你有美好的一天，Steve，」Bucky轉頭說。

 

Steve溫和的回，「你也是。」

 

他看著Bucky幾乎是逃的出了門，Sam一邊笑一邊跟在他後方。

 

Nat又經過他的旁邊開口，「嗯嗯嗯…你覺得他們是對方的男友？」

 

Steve用力的關上收銀機。

 

@@@

又到了星期五，Steve不停的在張望著Bucky是否出現。他不在意對方是有伴了還是單身。他就是想看看對方。只望著他素描本上的塑像根本不夠。他努力說服自己才沒有像Nat前一晚說的，迷戀上他了。

 

他只是有點著迷，入迷，一見傾心之類的。

 

Steve Rogers第一百萬次的嘆了口氣。

 

 

現在雖然擁擠，但還沒擠到會聽不見剛踏進來的男人發出的響亮嘆息聲的地步。「哇喔！我是說，我知道現在是十二月了又快到聖誕節，但也不用下這麼大的雪吧。」

 

這傢伙，Steve注意到，看起來與這間店或是這個街區格格不入。但令他驚訝的是，看見Bucky站在那人的旁邊。 _太棒了，_ Steve心想， _又一個男朋友。_

 

他們可能只是朋友， _別再想下去了_ _Rogers_ _，_ 他提醒自己。

 

帶著山羊鬍的男人，用一種浮誇的動作脫掉外套往旁邊一遞，一副期待有人會伸手接過的樣子。當他聽見Nat偷偷說，「這蠢貨是誰啊？」之時，Steve強壓住一聲笑。

 

「好極了！沒人服務？」那男人問，充滿困惑。「好吧。」他只好自己拎著外套，一副認命的樣子。

 

「Tony拜託！」Bucky噓聲說。

 

幾分鐘過後，Steve注意到，當Tony花了特別久的時間決定要點什麼的時候，Nat都想摜他一拳了。Bucky移到他身前，將咖啡杯放在Steve眼前。

 

「嗨，Steve。」

 

Steve真誠地笑了，「嗨，Bucky。」

 

他昨晚一直鼓勵自己，至少跟對方講點話，今天他上班的時候也下定了決心。但當他一開口，對方的朋友就倏地將手臂巴到收銀台上，讓Steve被嚇的往後一退。

 

「老天爺啊Tony！」Bucky第二次對這傢伙發出噓聲。

 

Tony看起來一點也不在意，他盯著Steve，同時直起身來，用指尖把玩他深黑色的太陽眼鏡，一邊咬著鏡角。

 

「所以…你是Steve？」

 

「呃…對。」Steve來回的在兩人間看著，不甚理解。

 

Tony上下打量了他一番，Steve感到一陣尷尬，試著躲在收銀台後面。「不行。」

 

「不好意思？」

 

「求你了Tony。」Bucky聽起來充滿絕望。

 

Tony站得挺挺的，直盯著Steve。「我覺得應該要叫Stevie，聽起來順耳多了。」

 

Steve感到一陣狂怒席捲了他。對方大概是在針對他嬌小的身形。他正準備叫對方一邊去的時候，Tony唐突的開口，「你單身嗎？」

 

Bucky臉色發白，Steve僵住了。他看著Tony用手點著檯面等待著回答，接著他該了一聲，嚴厲地瞪著Bucky。

 

「你幹麼踢我？」Tony看起來一臉震驚。接著他轉向四週的人，「我朋友剛才踢了我耶，大家可有見過一個男人去踢另一個男人的小腿？」

 

Bucky拽住他的手臂並說，「我還準備踹你的臉呢，克制點！」

 

接著他轉向Steve，看起來一臉掙扎還有…難過？「真抱歉，我們這就走。」

 

「他單身噢！」Nat從他後方喊了過來。

 

Steve在他們之間來回看著。搞不懂他做了什麼壞事老天要這樣對他。聽到這話的Bucky和Tony在離開的半途停了下來，Steve不敢相信為何地上沒有個可以讓他把自已埋進去的洞。不知怎麼辦，他只好關上收銀機，將零錢遞過去。

 

「呃…你的零錢，」Steve對Bucky說。

 

Bucky只是盯著他看，眉頭深鎖，緊咬著嘴唇。他似乎正在用力思考什麼，Steve只希望這場折磨趕快過去。「留著吧。」

 

接著他看著Bucky推著Tony，後者差點滑了一跤的出了門，

 

Steve譴責的望向Nat，她一副什麼都沒發生的樣子，理都不理。

 

@@@

十二月的第三週非常的冷。Nat試著阻止Steve離開他們的公寓。

 

「我才不要蹺班，Nat，」他氣惱的說，接著打了個噴嚏。

 

Nat站成三七步，雙手抱胸，嘟起嘴的說，「我真的很不想在十二月底的時候參加你的葬禮。」

 

「別擋著我的路，Nat。」

 

她又擋了他一下，大聲的歎氣。「如果你擔心會錯過他，就星期五上班就好。」

 

Steve感到雙頰緋紅，「這跟他無關！我不想什麼都沒通知的丟下Clint，假期間總是很忙。」

 

Nat哼了一聲。「拜託，雖然令人難以置信，但那混蛋Barton一個人就可以處理好。」

 

Steve暫停了一下，試圖消化某些他剛發現的事。「好，如果你這樣想，那你也蹺班。」

 

她睜大了眼睛，「就放任Barton把店燒到連灰都不剩？」

 

Steve指著她，「啊哈！你在意他。」

 

她真的跺起腳來，Steve驚訝的揚起眉毛。「我、才、不在意Clint Barton。」

 

當她清了清喉嚨說，「總有人得在Barton燒掉自己經營的店，警察過去調查火災原因的時候在現場吧。」Steve只回了她一個『妳在騙誰啊』的表情。

 

就這樣，她跑去自己的房間。Steve有時不太了解她，但他不覺得自己猜錯了。他確認了自己戴上軟帽，穿了兩件夾克，手套，還有裹著讓他只剩下藍色眼睛顯露在外，幾乎把整張臉包住的圍巾，笑著開門離開。

 

@@@

當他抵達的時候，看見Clint正準備開門營業，他調整著聖誕裝飾，身著一件醜到史無前例的聖誕毛衣。Steve走到後面的房間，將夾克放進置物櫃中，確保自己看起來可以見人。當他走出來時，仔細的盯著那件毛衣瞧。

 

「Clint？」

 

「蛤？」Clint在梯子上說。

 

「你為何要穿這玩意？」

 

「Nat送我的聖誕禮物喔。」然後他就繼續工作，彷彿對於講出了什麼毫無自覺。

 

Steve不可置信的看著他，接著清了清喉嚨，走了過去抬頭望著對方，「我討厭對你這樣說，但我覺得她在鬧你。」

 

Clint聳肩，「我知道。」

 

Steve皺起眉，「你知道？」

 

Clint調好了爬下梯子。他舉起梯子望著Steve，Steve注意到他臉紅了。「我穿是因為這是她給我的，不管她的原意是啥。」

 

Steve按捺住自己的驚訝，點了點頭，目送Clint走去了咖啡廳後方。顧客開始湧進來了，他快速的開始工作，直到一個小時後他才看見Nat走了進來。她稍早的時候傳了個訊息說她會遲到。Clint暫時代了她的位置，仍然穿著那件醜毛衣。

 

Steve看見她僵在門口。他憂心的朝她皺了皺眉，但順著她的視線，他發現Nat正盯著忙於為顧客點單的Clint。

 

Steve朝她揮揮手，她帶著震驚著跑了過來，抓住她的圍裙，噓聲把Clint趕離她的位置。Steve朝著顧客微笑，遞過零錢，然後靠向Nat。

 

「這是你對Clint做過最差勁的事了，買給他一件醜到爆的衣服。」

 

Nat沒有看他，但用氣音回答，「管好你自己的事，Rogers！」

 

「他是個好人，我不希望你玩弄他的感情。」

 

她憤怒的說，「這是在蒐集資訊。」

 

Steve皺眉，「蛤？」

 

她不肯再多說什麼了，Steve嘆了口氣。

 

@@@

星期五了，Steve覺得頭暈目眩，真希望能跳過走去咖啡廳的路程。他今天可以看到Bucky了，他希望對方會自己一個人，沒有帶朋友。他很希望有點時間可以跟對方相處，雖然知道自己根本不在對方的目標範圍，但Steve不會阻止自己為了看到對方帥氣的模樣，或聽見對方聲音的時候感到開心。

 

他到達咖啡廳，發現裡面空無一人。Clint一定在後面，離開門時間還有半個小時。

 

「Clint？」

 

Steve聽到後方傳來一聲巨響，嘆了口氣，Clint大概如同以往的被什麼絆住還摔了一跤。他往後方走去。

 

「你還好嗎？我希望…」

 

他的聲音嘎然而止，因為他目睹Nat將Clint釘在牆上，用盡全力的親他。Clint的手環抱著她，沈浸其中。還穿著那件醜毛衣。

 

Steve遮住眼睛大聲的說，「我、就、知、道。」

 

他隨即走了出來，開始在咖啡廳中播放Michael Bublé的聖誕歌曲。Nat會殺了他的，但她是那個該好好解釋一番的人。

 

他坐在角落中的一個座位上，開始畫畫：灰藍的雙眼，線條銳利的下顎，還有屁股下巴。

 

他迫不及待的想看到Bucky了。

 

@@@

Bucky沒有出現。

 

已經快到了關店時間，Steve儘全力的不要感到失望，但他真的覺得自己心碎了。能在星期五看見對方是他的一週大事。即使他們只是互相打招呼，講些簡單的問候，但他還是覺得這就是他的真命天子了。

 

「真的假的，Rogers？ _真命天子？_ 」Nat問他，竊笑著。

 

他嚇了一跳，沒發現自己大聲的把腦中想法講出來了。他從頭到腳都紅了起來，只好讓自己沒來由的忙著把小費罐移來移去加清理。

 

「振作點，總有下一個星期五的，」Nat溫和的說，把手放在他的背上。

 

他對著她發出被噎到般的乾笑聲。忽然間，他無法承受她或Clint拋來的同情表情。很明顯的，Nat一定告訴Clint關於他對於Bucky的癡心妄想了。他討厭自己對於Bucky所產生的那種無助感。

 

「你可以幫我收尾嗎？」他難過的問。

 

「Steve…」Nat溫柔的看著他。

 

「我只是…我們家裡見。」他迴避她的視線。

 

他脫掉圍裙，溜到後頭抓了他的兩件夾克以及郵差包，逃出幾乎已經空了的咖啡廳。

 

那晚，他沒畫畫。

 

@@@

隔天，他發現自己內心沈重的上著班。

 

Nat忽然跳了過來，嚇了他一跳，手上的衛生紙盒都掉了。「老天爺啊Nat，搞什麼鬼？」

 

她雙手叉著後腰一邊竊笑，這不是什麼好兆頭。「所以，Steve…」

 

「不管是啥，我都不能保證什麼。」

 

「Steeevveee，」Nat哀嚎。

 

他哼了一聲，用手拂過一直掉下來戳到他眼睛的頭髮。「幹麼？」

 

「今晚要請你負責關店。」

 

「為何？Clint怎麼了嗎？」

 

Clint也忽然跳到他們兩人中間，Steve往後一撤，將手按在他脆弱的心臟上。「你們倆今天是怎麼了？」

 

「我好的不得了，Rogers。」接著他伸出手臂環住Nat的肩膀，她用手肘撞了撞他。

 

他的痛苦加倍。

 

「我們要出去玩，所以你來關店。」

 

「約會喔，」Clint沙啞的補充。

 

他抬起手，「好吧，好吧，你們不用兩人一起來對付我，你們去吧，玩得開心點。」

 

Steve笑著目送他們離去，從充滿憂鬱的昨晚以來，第一次感到真切的開心。

 

@@@

最後一個顧客離開後，Steve深深嘆了口氣。他把燈光調暗，將一切整理好，甚至把周圍清理、擦拭乾淨。當他發現幾乎要午夜了，他穿上他的兩件夾克，將圍巾裹好，戴上軟帽，還沒戴上手套，因為關門的時候需要用到手指。

 

一踏出店外他就直發抖。為了忘記氣溫有多冷，他在腦中想像著身處公寓中，包著溫暖的毯子，喝著熱可可。

 

「嘿，」某個人在他背後呼喚。

 

Steve嚇了一跳轉身，差點在雪地上滑倒了。來者抓住了他的手臂穩住他。Steve道了謝，將帽子往上推了推以便他可以看清是誰好再次致謝。

 

他僵住了。

 

是Bucky。

 

「抱歉嚇到你了，Steve，」Bucky說，仍然扶著他的手臂。

 

 

Steve的腦袋好一陣子不能正常運轉，「我們關門了。」

 

 _真是太富有詩意了！真會聊天啊_ _Steve_ _，_ 他暗自腹誹。

Bucky嗆住了，「是啊，我知道。」

 

Steve的大腦顯然不知道怎麼阻止他說出各種荒謬的話。「你昨天沒來。」

 

當看到Bucky驚訝的表情時，他臉紅了。Bucky放開Steve的手臂，將手插進口袋中。他朝著Steve笑了笑，「你在偷偷注意我嗎，Steve？」

 

Steve只想原地死掉然後再殺自己一次。或者讓Nat把他活埋算了。

 

Bucky尷尬的別過頭，但接著溫和的笑了，「我昨天其實有來…很晚的時候…但你的朋友跟我說你提早離開了。」

 

Steve咬住嘴唇後說，「我得離開。」

 

Bucky站近了一些，接著開口，「聽我說，我的朋友們是史上最爛的助攻團了。Sam太直接了，而Tony是…我的天啊…真不敢相信我以為他能幫上忙。」

 

Steve裹住自己，意識到他們還站在戶外。「你的意思是？」

 

Bucky的臉紅了，Steve想說可能是因為寒冷。「我…呃…好吧，只能說你的朋友比較好，他們幫我一把。」

 

 

Steve開始消化這些資訊，驚訝的張大了嘴，「你是說…等等…」

 

「我想著約你出去好一陣子了，但我就是做不到。我不知道你會回什麼，也不知道你是不是對男生有興趣。所以我只好把Sam帶過來，才能知道你的名字，然後Tony越弄越糟，但還是謝謝他，我才能知道你單身。」

 

接著他深吸了一口氣，自嘲的笑了笑。「但我昨天來這邊，遇到Nat和Clint，他們幫了忙。」

 

他朝還試圖在腦中搞清楚整個狀況的Steve笑了，那麼的漂亮。 _Bucky_ _的意思是我想的那個意思嗎？_

 

「我要殺了他們，」Steve悄聲說。

 

Bucky笑了笑又往前邁了一步，「拜託別，他們把我從悲慘的深淵中拉了出來。而且…我猜…我想說的就是…你願意跟我約會嗎？」

 

Steve覺得喘不過氣了，心想也許Bucky是瘋了還是怎麼。但接著他望向Bucky藍色的雙眼，沉浸其內，「你在這外面等這麼久，就是為了問我這個嗎？」他吸著氣。

 

Bucky看起來害羞的笑了，「呃…事實上，不是。」

 

「喔？」Steve很困惑。

 

Bucky靠得更近了，伸出手來指著某個方向，Steve順著看了過去。那裡，在門上，掛著一個槲寄生。

 

Steve感到雙頰燒了起來，無法與Bucky保持視線接觸，Bucky忽然嘆了口氣並說，「你知道在這附近要找到無痕膠帶有多難嗎？我一開始想用膠水，但它一直掉下來，所以我只好跑去--」

 

Steve用吻堵住了他的話。這感覺就跟他在那些幻想著Bucky的夜晚，腦中所想的感覺一樣。他撤身時，Bucky將他拉了回來，傾身靠近，更用力的吻著他。當Bucky用手環住他的腰間，幾乎要把他舉起來時，Steve可以感覺到自己的雙腳都離地了。

 

Steve在親吻之間溫柔的笑了，Bucky撤身，笑著問，「怎麼了？」

 

「就是…祝我聖誕快樂。」

 

Bucky親了他冰冷的臉頰，握住他的手。「也祝我聖誕節快樂。」

 

 


End file.
